


Sand castles

by Johnlock_4_ever



Series: 221B summer ficlets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, M/M, Sherlock is bored, building sand castles, may contain traces of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock_4_ever/pseuds/Johnlock_4_ever
Summary: Sherlock is bored out of his mind at the beach. John has an idea to make the day a little less boring for his boyfriend.





	Sand castles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to the 221B summer challenge. Prompt: Sand castle

“Bored!” Sherlock complained for the fifth time and dug his feet deeper into the scorching hot sand. The beach mat was too short for him to stretch out comfortably but, to Sherlock’s dismay, John had insisted that they spend the afternoon at the beach. 

“John, this is so dull! There’s nothing challenging or even remotely interesting here! The only things surrounding us are water and sand!”

John looked up from his journal and Sherlock was surprised to see a broad grin forming on his boyfriend’s face. “You crave a challenge? When was the last time you built a sand castle? I challenge you to build the biggest sand castle you can in twenty minutes–”

Sherlock sighed. “That’s not–”

“…and whoever wins gets to choose what the other one has to do for them.”

Sherlock reconsidered the offer. “Anything?” he asked, his baritone voice lower than usual.

“Anything at all,” John promised and made his way towards the ocean where the sand was soggy enough for their challenge. 

Sherlock ran after him. He had never been more eager to build a bloody sand castle his entire life! However, he lost spectacularly.

“John, you can either laugh at my sorry sand castle for another two minutes or take your prize already!” Sherlock pouted.

“I’m sorry,” John giggled but slowly calmed down. “Bedroom?”

“Bedroom.”


End file.
